In recent years, thinning and miniaturization of a semiconductor device and its package have been increasingly demanded. Therefore, as the semiconductor device and its package, flip-chip semiconductor devices in which a semiconductor element such as a semiconductor chip, etc. is mounted (flip-chip connected) on a substrate by means of flip-chip bonding have been widely utilized. In such flip-chip connection, a semiconductor chip is fixed to a substrate in a form where a circuit face of the semiconductor chip is opposed to an electrode-formed face of the substrate. In such a semiconductor device or the like, there may be the case where the back surface of the semiconductor chip is protected with a protective film to prevent the semiconductor chip from damaging or the like.